All I Want To Do
by brencon
Summary: It's John Pauls 21st birthday in a few weeks and Craig wants to throw a massive party. JPC post SE. Extreme fluffiness!


The crate slammed onto the counter, rattling the bottles it contained. Craig began removing the bottles from the case three at a time, sliding them into the fridge. Once emptied, he grabbed a rag from beneath the counter and wiped at his forehead, which had begun to get slick and shiny with sweat from the hard graft he was doing. Grabbing his sports drink, he took three large mouthfuls before returning it beside the till.

Grabbing the empty crate, he headed back to the cellar, wondering what was keeping his friend from ascending the stairs with his own case. Taking the steps down two at a time, the sight that greeted him held him in his tracks.

Before him John Paul sat on a barrel of ale, Craig's sweat-soaked cardigan grasped in his hand as he held it to his face, his eyes closed as he smelled the scent in.

His breathing shallow, Craig found his feet moving, carrying him towards John Paul, the empty case forgotten at the bottom of the stairs. Snapping John Paul out of his reverie as he slid his hand through John Paul's hair, Craig watched him with great content and love that made his heart swarm.

John Paul carefully placed the cardigan beside him on another barrel, allowing Craig to straddle his lap, a leg either side of John Pauls.

Staring deep into each other, the love they shared sparkled between them. Taking the plunge, Craig leaned forward, kissing John Paul's lips softly, a caring touch between them. He pulled back, taking in every feature of his beloveds face.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered, cupping John Paul's cheek in his hand. Shyly smiling, John Paul leaned into the touch, his own hand joining Craig's.

"Not as much as you are," he replied, failing to accept the complement as he rested his forehead against Craig's, pressing his own lips to his boyfriends.

The kiss started out soft and chaste, but what they felt for each other was to strong to be retained, and soon they found themselves vying for dominance of the kiss as t-shirts were pulled over heads and belt buckles were fought with.

As Craig was falling to his knees, having finally won against John Paul's reluctant boxers, his soulmates hardness pulsating and twitching in his grasp, the echo of heels on concrete reached their ears, as his mother called out his name.

"Craig, John Paul, what are you two doing down there? You still haven't finished stocking up and we open in half an hour!" she called out, taking the first step towards the lower level.

Scrambling to redress themselves in a record time, Craig quickly answered her, saying they were just changing the barrels.

"Oh, oh alright son, just get a move on."

Hearing her footsteps get further and further away, the two lovers finished dressing and reluctantly finished the task at hand.

--

Having showered and changed and gotten some much needed food after finishing their work, the two boys had decided to head to the park for a kick about. Carrying the football under his arm, Craig kept trying to grab a feel of John Paul's arse every few minutes.

"Craig! We had sex last night, this morning AND in the shower? You couldn't possibly want another fucking?" John Paul joked, his hand resting around Craig's waist.

"I'm 22! I'm always horny!"

"And they say teenagers are all raging hormones and excitable," John Paul replied, kissing Craig's cheek.

"Hey, you're seriously not telling me that you wouldn't want another round of shiver me timbers? I mean, this morning you sounded like it was heaven on earth, even called it that a few times!" Craig joked, slyly winking at his lover.

"Craig, if you keep this up, you won't be able to walk come Friday!"

"Of course we won't be keeping this up all day, everyday. We have you're 21st to plan, remember?" Craig reminded, taking John Paul's hand in his, interlocking their fingers in the process.

"Oh, don't remind me! Mum and Jacqui are at me for us to call over almost everyday and start planning it, like it was happening tomorrow, not in two weeks!" John Paul said exasperatedly, running his free hand over his face.

"There kinda is a lot to sort out though, you know, cake, DJ, food, drink!"

"Craig, we'll probably end up just having it in the Dog, just like we did for you last summer! And that went off without a hitch."

"I know, but it's still an important year and I want you to celebrate it properly. I mean, I know your other birthdays were always a let down, with either family feuds or someone in prison or no gifts, and I want you to have something that you'll remember for the rest of your life. It's a landmark year and we have to celebrate it!" Craig rattled on, jumping from foot to foot like an excited four year old with a life time's supply of sweets.

"Well then, we better get something planned, eh? Not a moment to lose."

"Oh co- wait, what? Did you just agree to have it?" Craig asked, confused.

"Yeah, I did, you dumbo!" John Paul laughed, nudging Craig's shoulder with his own. Dropping the ball at his feet, Craig launched himself at John Paul, throwing his legs around his waist, causing Craig to lose his balance and fall to his back, the duo laughing and kissing as they collapsed onto the spongy ground.

Rolling John Paul onto his back, Craig kissed at his boyfriends lips with short kisses.

"Oh, this is gonna be the biggest thing Hollyoaks has seen in years!"

"What, you're 21st will just be some distant memory after mine?"

"Well," Craig started, looking thoughtfully into the distance, "maybe it'll be the second biggest thing," Craig said, jumping to his feet, kicking the football far ahead before chasing after it, glancing over his shoulder to watch John Paul pull himself to his feet.

--

Craig's hand ached, his wrist cramping from the speed at which he had been writing the list for what was needed for the ultimate twenty first party, as Myra had come to call it. He and John Paul had spent most of the afternoon in the McQueen home with Myra, Max and Jacqui as they began to sort out the fine details. John Paul, who had been told to keep quiet if he wasn't going to contribute anything helpful, that he should just go outside and entertain his nephew, leaving his mother and sister and boyfriend to plan his birthday for him.

In those busy couple of hours, the guest list, food for the event, music selections and, most importantly, the venue – The Dog in the Pond coming highly recommended from Craig. Once the planning was completed, Craig had called out to John Paul, who was tickling the giggling two year old who was trying to stop his hands only half-heartedly. Reluctantly standing, John Paul lifted the toddler with him and carried him inside, Craig the first to greet them, who the kid reached out to.

Smiling at his nephew's eagerness to be held by his boyfriend, John Paul quickly handed him over. Craig began playing with the young McQueen, bouncing him in his arms before passing him to his mother. Taking John Paul's hand in his, Craig dragged him to the door, calling out to Myra that they would be back in a couple of days to tell her of the progress of the party preparations.

Crashing out on the couch in the Dog, he used his puppy dog eyes to persuade John Paul to get the beers in and grab a packet of crisps from the bar, a smiling Frankie obliging in her sons' partners order.

Returning to his boyfriends side, he gently placed the bottles on the table top before him as he ripped the crisp packet open, snagging a few in his hand and popping a couple in his mouth.

Craig whined, asking John Paul to feed him a couple of his crisps. Begrudgingly, John Paul fell into his charms and began to feed Craig like the child he is. Their conversation onto the highly popular topic of JP's twenty first.

"So you and my mum and our Jacqui have the whole event planned for me?" John Paul asked, licking the salt of his fingers from the salt and vinegar crisps.

"That we have – which reminds me, I have to talk to mum about organising the do here. Going to be a blinder!"

"And what has this got to do with me being your slave all of a sudden? It's my birthday, shouldn't you be worshiping me on bended knee?"

"Oi, it ain't your birthday yet, mate! As for you being my slave, you've always been at my beck and call, but for today there is an actual reason – my hand is aching! Too much writing. So why don't you get back to do some becking? Preferably on bended knee?" Craig requested, a glint in his eye that always sent shivers down John Paul's spine.

"Craig!" John Paul replied, lightly punching Craig's shoulder as a reaction.

"What? It's not like anyone doesn't know or actually cares about what we do, we're in love and we're together, so screw the simpletons!"

Eyes teary and warm as he leaned back into the comfort of the sofa, Craig snuggling into the warmth of John Paul's chest. He sighed contentedly as he rested his eyes.

"Sleepy?"

"Very, we only had a few hours kip… someone was keeping me up, in more ways than one," Craig teased, smiling into John Paul's chest as he teasingly placed his hand on John Paul's thigh, gently squeezing it to emphasise his point.

"Well then, maybe we should head to your room, and catch those 40 winks you seem to desperately need!"

Squeezing JP's leg again, this time a little more suggestively, Craig ran his hand up John Paul's muscled chest.

"Hey, no touchy feely, I really meant that we sleep for a while, take a nap before we continue in the… festivities, seeing as it's going to be my birthday soon!"

"I'll show you a good time!" Craig replied, throwing caution to the wind as he straddled John Paul's lap. His mouth was on John Paul's in the blink of an eye and they were kissing and panting like they'd found a well with ice cold water after months in a desert.

The Dog in the Pond's patrons didn't pay a blind bit of notice as the two lads tried in vain to get as close as two people possibly could as they lounged on the couch, legs and arms and wrapped around each other tightly.

Parting as their chests burned from lack of oxygen, John Paul rested his head on Craig's chest and sighed contentedly as he joined their fingers in a tight grip, a flush bright on his skin.

"Still wanna head to bed?" Craig asked, resting his free hand on John Paul's back, lightly stroking it around in a circular pattern. His mother, sitting at the bar in a conversation with Steph, made this face that told Craig 'Awww,' which drew his attention to his boyfriend. John Paul had fallen asleep on his chest.

Feeling John Paul just lose himself in comfort against his chest had Craig seeing stars and futures combined in a future so bright he couldn't wait to get there. He was in love with the most amazing man and he wanted everyone to know – and come Saturday next week, everyone would know exactly how much he loved his McQueen.

--

Frankie Osborne was in her element, being the hostess of a fantastic party in the Dog in the Pond, her husband and step-son at her side as they busily pulled pints and filled wine glasses and poured shots to the thirsty crowd that had gathered for her future son-in-law's 21st – although, officially, John Paul McQueen was still just her baby boy's boyfriend. The lad in question was in the centre of the pub, dancing the night away with his family, friends and her son. The look on her Craig's face made her heart swell with happiness that she couldn't wait for Craig to pop the question. Glancing at the clock behind the bar, she realised that she wouldn't have long left to wait.

Myra McQueen was the happiest she'd been in years – what with the events of her lost son revealing his identity or of the local priest who came to an untimely end all because he was helping Myra find her abandoned son – and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Currently she was drinking a strawberry daiquiri and dancing with her son, his boyfriend and his friends Kris and Hannah. All five of them were dancing stupidly and slightly drunk and were in the moment.

Myra was a dab hand at keeping her kids distracted, so when Craig vanished from John Paul's side, he barely noticed. She watched as Craig disappeared behind the door to the flat above, and gave the signal to Frankie who nodded her head in recognition and quickly looked at the clock.

Craig Dean was the most nervous than he had ever been in his life… well, second most nervous, a time of sherry and exams and kisses in kitchens flashed through his swarming mind. He was in the bathroom, having just splashed cold water on his face to calm himself and was just about to dry his face. Staring at himself for a moment, he stole a glance at his watch – a watch which was a gift from John Paul for his own 21st last June, he hadn't taken it off for nothing but to have a shower – and realised he had just a few more minutes before the pub below him would become silent and he would be asking thee single most important question of his life.

He sighed nervously, ran a hand through his hair and down his face before grasping the little brown box firmly in his grip. Taking a deep breath, Craig gave his hair one final tweak before heading towards the stairs, back to party; to his future.

John Paul McQueen was over the moon, out of this world ecstatic! He was having a wicked night, the music was great, the drinks were paid for and his boyfriend was devoting him all of his attention, even slow dancing to a few of the slower songs the DJ played.

He was the happiest he had been in the longest time, all because of the effort Craig had put into this party. And he wanted to thank him once more, but Craig had vanished from the bar.

He moved to the bar, hoping to gain Frankie's attention when the door that lead to the Osborne/Dean family home and Craig stepped inside the bar. Finding John Paul, Craig rushed to join his side, taking a firm grip of his hand and leading him to the centre of the pub.

Frankie grasped the bell normally associated with last orders and rang it a number of times to grab the attention of the party goers and regular punters to what was about to occur in the dead centre of the bar.

"Craig, what are you doing?" an embarrassed John Paul asked, laughing shyly as all eyes within his local fell upon him and his lover.

"All I want to do," Craig started, kissing John Paul's cheek and then the other before falling on bended knee, "is tell you I love you."

"What are you doing down there? The parties still goin' on? You're not going to start 'worshipping' me right here? In front of our family and friends?" John Paul asked, his voice light yet a nervous spike shining brightly through. "Craig?"

"John Paul… you've changed my life, completely, irreversibly, made me a better person, a better man, shown me the beauty of the world and even got me to like striped hoodies! Before I met you, I didn't know myself, didn't see how brilliant I could be until you brought it out of me. I physically can't be without you and… and I need to spend the rest of my life with you," Craig paused, smiling with teary eyes at the look on John Pauls face as he withdrew the tiny box from his pocket, "John Paul, will you marry me?"

John Paul's breath caught in his chest as his heart seemed to stop beating. His eyes leaded the tears that had began to cloud his vision. Wiping his eyes, he lifted Craig to his feet and crashed their mouths together. The kiss was hard, with teeth crashing and tongues meeting. Breathless, Craig pulled back and asked John Paul if he could take that as a yes.

"Of course it's a yes, you plonker!" John Paul cheered, hugging Craig tight as they began to jump around in a circle.

"John Paul – oi! Calm down for just a sec!" Craig advised, laughing at his boyfriend… fiancé. He liked how word sounded already.

"What?" John Paul asked, panting slightly.

"Have to put the ring on your finger, you fool!" Craig teased, removing the ring from the box and placing it on John Paul's ring finger on his left hand.

"It's called a Claddagh ring, placing it on the left hand ring finger with the heart pointing out means that you are engaged to your beloved. The crown represents loyalty, the hands represent friendship and the heart… well, I think that's pretty obvious," Craig explained, using his finger to point out the symbols on the ring. "I figured it would be suitable for us, considering how we started out as best friends. This ring is a symbol of my friendship and love that will last until the end of tim-"

Craig failed to finish his last word as John Paul kissed him once more, a warm and inviting kiss that both boys lost themselves in it until the reverie from the party goers reminded them of where they were.

Myra and Frankie were soon before them, hugging each man in turn before forcing the two together for a picture. Flutes of Champagne were pressed into their grasp which they gratefully accepted and listened as their friends and family called out congratulations to them all.

"Okay, everybody! I think it's time for a toast – to the future Mr. and Mr. Craig Dean!" Frankie called out as she thrust out her own flute in the air as the many in the pub followed suit.

"Er, hang on; I think you mean Mr. and Mr. John Paul McQueen!" Myra corrected, also holding her glass high in the air.

"My Craig did the proposing, obviously that means they'll be Deans," Frankie reminded, smiling at the happy engaged couple.

Sharing a look with his future husband, Craig took a step forward, "I think you'll find his name will now be John Paul Dean McQueen…." Craig tailed off, once he heard his name alongside John Pauls, he whispered to himself the alternate, "McQueen Dean," before rejoining his partner.

"I think we may need to choose one, both together just doesn't work."

"How 'bout McDean?" Michaela called out, her champagne now turning a bright blue thanks to the WKD she had just poured in.

"Craig and John Paul McDean… Hmm, I like it!" John Paul enthused, kissing Craig's cheek, "What about you, babe?"

"If you like, then I like it," Craig said, causing most of the female (and some of the male) party goers to go "Awww."

Frankie cleared her throat, smiling at the happy couple, "Okay, lets try this toast again – to the future Mr. and Mr. McDean!"

To this, the crowd cheered and they drank deep from their glasses.

The boys laughed, looped arms and drank the champagne, the bubbles tickling their throats, and once the glasses were empty, they kissed once more, enjoying the spotlight that shone brightly on them and their future.


End file.
